Time Machine
by Alpha Wen
Summary: Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depan kita. Entah kau akan mati sebelum kau menggapai cita citamu atau kau akan hidup hingga kau bisa melihat anak cucumu berkembang dan jadi orang sukses. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jadinya. Masa depan bisa berubah ubah tergantung apa yang kau lakukan. HanChul Family


Mesin waktu

Cast:

Kim Heechul as Moon Heechul, Moon Hangeng's Wife

Hangeng as Moon Hankyung, Moon Heechul's Husband

Wen Junhui as Moon Junhwi, Hangeng & Heechul 1st Son, 9th y.o

Lee Taemin as Choi Taemin, Siwon & Heechul 1st Son, Hangeng's Step Son, 5th y.o

Choi Siwon sebagai Choi Siwon, suami choi Jessica, biologik Bapa Taemin

Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk, Heechul's Best Friends, Cameo

penulis:

Fionn

Joyxx

Aliran :

Fantasi

Keluarga

PERINGATAN :

GS for Heechul and Leeteuk

Anak untuk Junhwi dan Taemin

HanChul sedikit SiChul

Ringkasan:

Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan masa depan kita. Entah kau akan mati sebelum kau menggapai cita citamu atau kau akan hidup hingga kau bisa melihat anak cucumu berkembang dan jadi orang sukses. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jadinya. Masa depan bisa berubah ubah tergantung apa yang kau lakukan. Masa depan bisa kau rubah hanya dengan hal hal simple yang kau lakukan di masa sekarang.

Seoul, Korea Selatan, 2015. Heechul's Point of View.

Pagi ini, seperti pagi biasanya di hari libur. Aku berjalan jalan di taman kota. Biasanya kekasihku Hankyung akan ikut menemaniku, tetapi hari ini dia tidak bisa menemaniku karna ada urusan keluarga di China, negara asal ibunya. Awalnya biasa biasa saja tapi aku merasa ada orang yang melihatku terus terusan. Aku pikir itu hanya perasaanku saja karna banyak orang di sekitarku. Tapi ternyata bukan, orang, itu ah tidak, tepatnya anak kecil itu terus membuntutiku seperti penguntit. Tentu saja aku risih. Dia selalu mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan saat aku akan ke toilet umum.

Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan anak itu masih terus membuntutiku. Saat aku mencermati struktur wajahnya, aku seperti mengenalinya tapi aku lupa siapa dan di mana aku melihatnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya sangat cantik, seperti warna mata salah satu temanku. Aku memutuskan berhenti dan duduk di bangku taman yang ada di situ. Anak itu kemudian ikut berhenti dan duduk di sampingku.

"Noona," panggilnya. Aku hanya menolehkan wajahku dan mengangguk. "Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Dia menggeleng lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Sejurus kemudian dia terisak. Dia menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Aku mencari eomma," jawabnya. "Aku sangat sangat rindu eomma. Eomma memperlakukanku berbeda dengan hyung. Eomma juga tidak pernah memberiku ciuman sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap menyayangi eomma," lanjutnya. Aku terkejut, orang tua macam apa yang tega membeda bedakan anaknya. Kasihan sekali anak kecil ini. "Di mana eommamu?" tanyaku lagi, dia menggeleng tidak tahu. "Eomma pergi entah kemana," jawabnya. Aku dan anak itu terdiam tapi kemudian dia memelukku dan memintaku menciumnya. Aku turuti saja, toh dia masih anak anak. Wajahnhya berubah ceria. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Anak yang manis.

Aku mengajaknya berkeliling taman itu dan membelikannya es krim dan beberapa lollipop. "Noona, aku senang sekali. Eomma tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Berbeda dengan hyung. Eomma mengabulkan apa saja permintaan hyung. Tapi hyung itu baik, diam diam dia selalu membaginya denganku. Aku senang sekali!" seru anak itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Ngomong ngomong, noona ini mirip dengan eommaku lho. Sangat sangat mirip. Hanya saja rambut eomma warnanya cokelat dan sangat panjang seperti seorang putri kerajaan sementara noona rambutnya hitam dan tidak panjang. Noona dan eomma sangat mirip. Sama sama cantiknya hehe," penuturan anak itu membuatku terkikik. Anak yang benar benar sangat manis.

"Noona, besok kita bertemu di sini lagi ya?". Aku menggeleng. Aku jelaskan kenapa aku besok tidak bisa datang ke taman karena aku harus sekolah dan aku juga sudah di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Dia menunduk sedih. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Aku janjikan hari minggu selanjutnya akan bertemu anak itu di taman ini agar dia ceria. Caraku berhasil. Dia tersenyum lalu berpamitan untuk pulang. Hampir aku lupa, aku belum menanyakan namanya. Terlambat. Dia sudah jauh.

Bintang Musik dan Seni Internasional SMA, Seoul, Korea Selatan, pada tahun 2015, Penulis Point of View.

Heechul terlihat sedang berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju kelasnya. Dia terlambat dan itu bencana buruk karena hari ini ada ujian kejuruan. Hari ini adalah hari terburuknya. Masa depannya ditentukan hari ini. Bisa bisanya dia bangun kesiangan.

'Terlambat terlambat!' pikirnya kelabakan. Heechul mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan lesu. Takut takut guru yang di kelasnya akan marah. "Selamat pagi Han seongsaengnim. Maaf saya datang terlambat," ucapnya saat memasuki kelas. Seluruh siswa siswi yang di dalam kelas itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul dan terkejut. Bukan, bukan karna ini pertama kalinya si murid teladan itu terlambat tapi terkejut karena baju seragam yang dikenakan Heechul berlumuran darah.

"Heechul-ssi, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya sang guru khawatir. Heechul menggeleng. "Saya baik baik saja seongsaengnim. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?". Seisi kelas hanya diam tak bicara apapun. Semakin lama, Heechul menyadari ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Ia memandangi rok seragamnya yang sedikit basah. Kemudian baju seragamnya.

"Heechul-ah, apa kau sedang datang bulan?" Tanya si ketua kelas, Park Leeteuk. Heechul menggeleng lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa seragamnya mengeluarkan bau amis darah. Han seongsaengnim lalu menyuruh Leeteuk untuk membawa Heechul ke UKS. Gadis berlesung pipi itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

UKS Bintang Musik dan Seni Internasional SMA 2015

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk. Heechul meletakkan tasnya di lantai UKS dan mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga yang ia tinggalkan di loker sekolah. "Aku bangun kesiangan," jawab Heechul. "Bukan itu. Kenapa kau datang dengan seragam berlumuran darah seperti ini? Apa saat kau di jalan tadi kau kecelakaan?". Heechul mendelik tidak percaya. "Bicaramu jangan ngawur. Aku tidak apa apa. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Aneh sekali. Kemarin juga. Mau mendengar ceritaku?". Leeteuk mengangguk. Heechul kemudian menceritakan hal yang ia alami sejak bertemu anak kecil bermata hijau emerald seperti mata Siwon si mantan ketua osis itu.

Leeteuk menggeleng tidak percaya. "Jangan jangan kau diteror oleh anak itu?!". Heechul menjitak Leeteuk dengan komik yang ia pegang. "Begini Heechul-ah, kau bilang kan kalau anak itu berkata bahwa kau mirip ibunya dan ibunya bersikap seolah pilih kasih dengan anak itu? Aku rasa dia mau menjebakmu!".

Heechul sungguh bingung. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan anak itu. Tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu malah menuduh anak itu yang tidak tidak. "Anak itu kan tidak tahu apa apa. Dia hanya anak kecil" piker Heechul.

"Ah sudahlah. Kepalaku sakit. Rasanya berat sekali, aku istirahat saja di sini. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku di sini. Bilang pada Han Seongsaengnim bahwa aku akan mengikuti ujian susulan besok atau nanti sepulang sekolah," Heechul membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur UKS. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Leeteuk tidak mampu berkata apa apa lagi jika sudah seperti ini. Leeteuk akhirnya kembali ke kelasnya dan menyampaikan apa yang Heechul bilang.

Sementara di sudut UKS itu, ada anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Heechul. Bukan, bukan anak yang kemarin. Anak yang satu ini terlihat lebih besar. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Wajah campuran China-Korea yang ia miliki benar benar mirip dengan wajah Heechul saat masih kecil. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan seperti hendak bilang sesuatu tapi tidak terdengar.

Tiba tiba angin berhembus memasuki UKS yang membuat Heechul sedikit terusik dengan angin itu. Anak yang di sudut ruang UKS itupun sudah pergi entah kemana.

Seoul, Korea Selatan, Akhir Pekan Barikutnya, 2015.

Heechul kembali datang ke taman itu. Mencari sosok anak 5 tahun yang telah ia janjikan untuk bertemu minggu lalu. Kali ini Heechul datang dengan kekasihnya, Hankyung. "Di mana dia, Cindy?" Tanya Hankyung. Heechul mendecak tak suka. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Cindy. Cindy hanya untuk kakakku, Jay. Kau kan sudah sepakat untuk tidak memanggilku Cindy!". Hankyung terkikik mendengar penuturan Heechul. "Baiklah aku akan cari minum dan beberapa cemilan," Hankyung berjalan menjauh menuju kedai makanan ringan di sana.

"Noonaaaa~!" anak kecil itu berlari menuju Heechul. Rambutnya yang seperti jamur itu seakan menari seiring dengan hembusan angin hangat. Heechul tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu datang.

"Noona, bogoshipeo! Jeongmal bogoshipeo! Noona ayo jalan jalan beli es krim dan lollipop seperti kemarin!" seru anak itu. Mata emeraldnya meamancarkan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Heechul mengangguk.

Heechul menggandeng tangan anak itu berjalan menjauh dari taman itu. Seolah terhipnotis dengan anak itu, Heechul melakukan apa saja untuk anak itu. .Sekalipun itu membagi ciuman di bibir anak itu.

Akhirnya setelah berkeliling taman, Heechul dan anak itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di pinggir danau buatan. "Oh ya, apa kau punya foto eommamu? Siapa tau noona pernah melihat eommamu di suatu tempat,". Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan foto seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Heechul mendelik tidak percaya, itu dirinya tapi dengan penampilan yang amat sangat berbeda. "Itu eommamu? Mirip sekali dengan noona,". Anak itu tersenyum misterius. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Oh itu Jessica imo!" Anak itu berdiri dan menunjuk seseorang yang cukup dikenal oleh Heechul. Itu Jessica. Murid yang kelasnya di sebelah kelas Heechul.

Anak itu tiba tiba mengeluarkan belati dari dalam tasnya dan menusukkan belati itu pada punggung Heechul berkali kali. "Aku benci eomma! Kenapa eomma selalu membedakanku dengan hyung?! Kenapa? Apa karna aku hanya anak hasil perselingkuhan eomma dengan Siwon daddy? Kenapa eomma? Kau jahat! Kau tidak pantas jadi eommaku! Kim Heechul, kau bukan eommaku! Aku malu memilikki eomma pelacur dan tukang selingkuh sepertimu! Kau membiarkanku terus terusan mengemis kasih sayangmu di depan Hankyung appa! Kau juga tidak pernah mau melihatku dengan kedua matamu! Kau selalu membutakan matamu seolah aku ini anak haram yang tidak pantas untuk berada di tengah tengah keluargamu!"

Heechul terus meringis kesakitan, punggungnya serasa dicabik cabik. "H Hankyung-ie, appo. Akkhh sakit! Tolong hentikan ini! Ini sangat sakit,". Punggung Heechul terus terusan mengeluarkan darah segar. Siapa saja yang melihat ini pasti merasa ngilu.

Pandangan Heechul memudar. Sayup sayup ia mendengar anak itu tertawa di tengah tengah kegiatannya menyiksa Heechul. Anak itu menghantamkan benda yang cukup keras ke tengkuk Heechul membuat Heechul pingsan seketika.

Tepat saat itu juga tanpa Heechul ketahui, anak yang sempat berada di ruang UKS di sekolahnya itu berlari menghampiri Heechul dan anak bermata emerald itu. "Kau keterlaluan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada eomma? Kau membunuhnya! Jika kau dendam dengan eomma, jangan begini! Kau membuat Hankyung appa kelabakan mencari eomma! Kau membuat appa khawatir dan kau bisa saja merubah masa depan eomma! Ayo kita pulang ke masa kita! Jangan ganggu eomma di masa mudanya!" Anak yang lebih tua itu menarik anak kecil itu menjauh dari Heechul dan berlari menuju balik semak semak yang ada di pinggir danau buatan di taman itu.

ICU, Medical Center Hospital, Korea Selatan, 2015.

Setelah kejadian menyeramkan yang menimpa Heechul tadi pagi, Hankyung masih berfikir siapa pelaku di balik semua ini. Tidak ada barang bukti apapun. Hanya ada Heechul yang tergeletak dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan menyisahkan luka menganga di punggungnya.

Akibatnya, Heechul harus rela terbaring di meja operasi. Hankyung, satu satunya orang yang ada hanya berteriak panik emnyuruh orang orang untuk memanggil ambulan. Hankyung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Ia harus menjaga Heechul hingga sadar. Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian ini, terutama orang tuanya dan orang tua Heechul. Hankyung sengaja menyembunyikan ini dari orang tua Heechul. Alasannya karena menurut Hankyung, Heechul adalah tanggung jawabnya. Semenjak kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas, Heechul sudah tinggal dengan Hankyung dengan alasan menghemat biaya hidupnya selama di Seoul.

Hankyung masih sangat syok dengan kejadian itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Masih terbayang dengan jelas apa kata dokter mengenai keadaan Heechul. Keadaan Heechul yang kritis membuat Hankyung tidak bisa tenang. Air mata terus turun dari matanya yang sipit itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakana pada semua orang? Eomma, Appa, mianhae jeongmal mianhae aku lalai dalam menjaga Heechul. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Heechul sendirian tadi,".

Satu Minggu Berikutnya, ICU, Medical Center Hospital, Korea Selatan, 2015.

Seorang suster dengan teliti mengecek dan mencatat perkembangan Heechul. 2 hari belakangan ini, keadaannya sudah lebih membaik. Semua berkat doa dari kawan kawannya dan guru gurunya. Hankyung masih setia menemani kekasihnya itu. Sesekali kawan kawannya datang untuk menjeguk dan menginap atau hanya memberikan salinan catatan sekolah atau pr pr dari sekolah. Sungguh kawan yang baik.

Sore ini Hankyung yang hendak pulang untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya terpaksa harus menunda hal itu, Heechul mulai membuka matanya. Hankyung dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya itu benar benar sadar sepenuhnya.

Mata kucing Heechul memandang sekeliling termasuk Hankyung. Pengelihatannya kabur. Hankyung tersenyum saat kekasihya sudah sadar. "Welcome back Cinderella," ucap Hankyung pelan. Heechul sama sekali belum bisa mengeluarkan ekspersi apapun. Hankyung tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Heechul pelan. Takut takut ia menyakiti Cinderellanya itu.

Hankyung dengan sabar menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa keadaan Heechul pasca sadar. Ia menelfon Leeteuk untuk membagikan kabar ini. "Aku akan terus menjagamu Chul-ie. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi. Meskipun hanya goresan,".

4 Hari Berikutnya, Apartemen Hankyung dan Heechul, Seoul, Korea Selatan, 2015.

Kini Heechul sudah berada di apartemennya dengan Hankyung. Ia terseyum saat Hankyung memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa piring berisi jeruk yang sudah dikupas dan segelas susu kesukaan Heechul. Hankyung meletakkan nampan itu di meja di samping ranjang Heechul dan kemudian duduk di sebelah keksihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku soal waktu itu sayang," ucap Hankyung sambil membelai pipi Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak apa apa Hankyung-ie. Aku sudah tidak apa apa kok. Sudah tidak sakit,". Hankyung perlahan menarik Heechul ke pelukannya.

"Aku akan kerjakan prmu dulu arra? Kau di sini saja. Istirahat ne, jangan kemana mana dulu," Heechul mengangguk. Selama ia tidak bisa beranjak dari ranjangnya, Hankyunglah yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan mencuci pakaian. Sudah seperti pasangan suami istri saja.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu kamar Heechul yang perlahan lahan tertutup, anak kecil yang ada di UKS Star Music and Art International High School tempat Heechul bersekolah kembali datang dan menghampiri Heechul.

"K kau siapa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah ketakutan. Anak itu tersenyum. "Noona, aku minta maaf karna waktu itu adikku bersikap kasar padamu hingga menyebabkan kau terluka parah,". Heechul mengingat ngingat anak yang melakukan penyerangan terhadapnya waktu itu.

Anak itu berjalan mendekati Heechul dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku sungguh sungguh menyesal karena aku tidak mengawasi adikku,". "Tolong jelaskan. Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," pinta Heechul. Anak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan jelaskan. Tapi jika bisa, jangan menyela perkataanku nanti. Bukan berarti aku tidak memperbolehkanmu bertanya," Heechul mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah aku tidak akan menyela perkataanmu,"

"Aku sebenarnya adalah anakmu dari masa depan," anak itu menghentikan perkataanya saat melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti yang Heechul tunjukkan. "Aku lahir tahun 2029. Dan sekarang aku berusia 9 tahun. Lalu anak bermata emerald itu, dia adikku. Setidaknya begitu aku menyebutnya," lanjut anak itu.

"Masa depan? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa? Aku saja belum menikah," sangkal Heechul. Lagi lagi anak itu tersenyum. "Aku akan jelaskan. Aku akan jelaskan dengan melakukan 'Tour'. Bagaimana? Setuju?". Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengajak Heechul untuk melakukan 'Tour' menjelajah waktu. Dengan raut wajah kebingunan, Heechul menggenggam tangan anak itu.

"Aku bisa mengatakan siapa pasanganmu di masa depan nanti. Ya sebenarnya itu sudah menjadi rahasia selama hidupmu hingga kau beranjak dewasa dan sudah siap," Heechul mulai jengah dengan anak itu. "Jangan basa basi lagi. Aku butuh ribuan penjelasan,". "Aku akan beritahu garis besarnya saja. Aku tidak mau merusak masa depanmu,". Heechul mengangguk dan beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengikuti kemana anak itu.

Tiba tiba suasana dan semua yang ada di apartemennya dengan Hankyung berubah menjadi salah satu ruangan kerja di sebuah perusahaan. "Kau, noona umh atau aku harus memanggilmu eomma, kau mendengar gossip bahwa suamimu, Hankyung appa, berselingkuh dengan sekretaris perempuannya. Hari ini kau datang ke perusahaan suamimu. Di saat yang sama juga, sekretaris suamimu dengan terang terangan menggoda suamimu dengan tubuh seksinya. Nah nah sebentar lagi kau akan masuk dan memergoki mereka. Ah itu kau!" tunjuk anak itu ke arah seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian glamour dengan profesi desainer kenamaan yang mendobrak pintu ruang kerja seorang Presdir.

Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Heechul dalam tubuh dewasa itu tengah memaki sekretaris suaminya itu dengan kata kata yang sangat amat kasar. Kemudian Heechul dewasa itu menampar Hankyung dewasa dan memakinya. "Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini, honey. Honey dengarkan aku dulu kumohon,". Heechul yang bersama anak kecil itu menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau bohong kan? Ini bukan masa depanku kan? Kau bohong!". Anak itu menggeleng. "Ini masa depanmu yang sesungguhnya dan yang akan terjadi nanti," jelas anak itu. "A apa aku dan Hankyung akan bercerai setelah ini?" Tanya Heechul takut takut. "Tidak aka nada perceraian. Kalian tidak akan pernah bercerai. Percayalah padaku,".

Kemudian suasana berubah lagi. Kali ini mereka berada di salah satu bar di Seoul. Terlihat Heechul dewasa tengah menikmati ciuman dengan seorang pria. Pria itu bukan Hankyung, suaminya. Melainkan Siwon dewasa. Pengusaha sukses di Seoul merangkap sebagai selingkuhan Heechul dewasa.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?!" pekik Heechul. Ia benar benar tidak percaya dengan masa depannya. "Kau berselingkuh dengannya. Perselingkuhanmu terjadi atas dasar kekecewaanmu dengan Hankyung appa. Kau bahkan pisah ranjang dengan appa. Kau juga jarang pulang untuk mengurusku. Saat ini usiaku masih 3 tahun," jelas anak itu. "Sebenarnya sekarang Siwon ahjussi sudah bertungangan dengan seseorang yang kau kenal. Jessica imo," lanjut anak itu.

Heechul menyuruh anak itu untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Anak itu menurutinya dan membawa Heechul ke sebuah rumah sakit bersalin di Seoul. Membawa Heechul ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru. Ruangan tempat Heechul melakukan masa pemulihan setelah melahirnkan anak keduanya.

"Hari ini, 18 Juli 2033, kau melahirkan 'adikku' pukul 4 pagi. Tepat 8 hari setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke 37. Anak hasil perselingkuhanmu dengan Siwon ahjussi. Di luar dugaanmu, Hankyung appa sama sekali tidak marah. Beliau hanya tersenyum untukmu dan selalu menjagamu dengan baik dan menjadi seorang pahlawan untuk anak yang kau kandung karna kau ingin menggugurkan anak itu. Kau menjadi sangat merasa bersalah dengan appa. Tapi tidak dengan 'adikku'. Kau mengacuhkannya sejak dia lahir. Bahkan kau tidak mau memeluknya dan tidak mau memberikan asimu untuknya," jelas anak itu panjang lebar. "Sejahat itukah aku? Aku mengacuhkan anakku sendiri?" Tanya Heechul. Anak itu mengangguk. "Kau mau lanjutkan 'Tour' ini?" tawar anak itu. Heechul mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menangis.

Sekarang, tibalah anak itu dan Heechul di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah dan besar untuk ditinggali 4 orang saja dan beberapa pembantu rumah tangga dan supir pribadi untuk keempat orang itu. "Hari ini hari selasa, dan tepat hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 7. Kau dan appa mengambil cuti untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku. Kau mengundang seluruh teman temanku, anak anak dari kolega kolega appa dan juga anak anak dari para customermu. Semunya hadir dengan membawa hadiah yang sangat mahal. Mereka juga memakai baju baju yang sangat mewah,".

Heechul memandangi sekelilingnya. Rumah yang sangat mewah dan dekorasi yang sangat indah. Pandangannya berhenti pada anak kecil berambut cokelat yang ada di ruang keluarga. Anak laki laki berusia 3 tahun itu terlihat duduk sendiri ditemani sang pengasuh sambil memeluk boneka pemberian sang nenek. Anak kecil itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sang pengasuh hanya diam tak bisa melakukan apa apa karna sang tuan muda itu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Apa anak itu yang menusukkan benda tajam ke punggungku dan membuatku hampir mati?" Tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk anak 3 tahun itu. Anak yang membawanya ke masa depan itu hanya mengangguk. "Kau selalu mengacuhkannya. Bahkan saat pesta ulang tahunku berlangsung. Banyak yang tidak menyadari kalau kau mempunyai 2 anak dari pria yang berbeda. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Kau hanya memberikan pengasuhnya uang untuk mengajak 'adikku' jalan jalan dan membelikan apapun yang 'adikku' mau. Kau memanjakan 'adikku' dengan uang, tapi kau tidak memanjakan adikku dengan kasih sayangmu. Kau juga tidak pernah sekalipun memeluknya atau memberinya ciuman selamat malam. Berbeda dengan apa yang kau lakukan denganku. Kau memberiku kasih sayang yang melimpah, kau memberiku pakaian pakaian mahal, kau mengajakku jalan jalan ke luar negri hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunku,". Heechul menggeleng tak percaya bahwa ia akan sejahat itu pada anaknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti kenapa aku dan adikku datang ke masa mudamu?" Tanya anak itu. Heechul mengangguk dan menunduk. "Aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku tidak begitu pada anakku. Aku akan ubah sifatku tapi jika aku mengubah sifatku apa masa depanku akan berubah?". Anak itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Heechul. Heechul sama sekali tidak mengerti arti senyuman itu.

"Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke masamu," ajak anak itu. Heechul menggengam tangan anak itu dan berjalan menyusuri lorong waktu. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana jika kau tidak menyadarkanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih," kata Heechul. Keduanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya Heechul dan anak itu kembali di tahun 2015, tahun saat Heechul masih berstatus pelajar. "Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Annyeong eomma. Sampai bertemu di masa depan. Aku menyayangimu," anak itu perlahan menghilang seiring dengan hembusan angin. "Tunggu! Siapa namamu dan nama adikmu?" Tanya Heechul sedikit berteriak. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Kau sendiri yang memberiku nama. Itu akan jadi rahasia," anak itu akhirnya benar benar menghilang.

Gangnam, Korea Selatan, 10 Juni 2029.

"… Kebahagiaan pasangan Moon Hanakyung dan Moon Heechul sebagai orang tua baru. Putra pertama mereka lahir secara normal pada pukul 8 pagi di sebuah rumah sakit di daerah Gangnam. Beberapa kerabat mulai berdatangan di rumah sakit untuk member selamat dan mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kecil itu …". Begitulah kira kira isi berita yang tersebar di internet.

Heechul tersenyum memandangi bayi mungil yang ada di gendongannya. Sesekali ia mengelus pipi bayi itu dengan sayang. Bayi yang masih merah itu menggeliat di gendongan sang ibu. Hankyung yang di sudut ruangan itu tersenyum melihat pasangan ibu dan anak itu. "Moon Junhwi, jadilah anak yang bisa membanggakan eomma dan appa. Saranghae baby Jun," bisik Heechul tepat di telinga sang buah hati.

Gangnam, Korea Selatan, Kediaman Moon Family, 9 Juni 2038.

Sekarang di kediaman Moon Family sedang ada pesta kecil untuk merayakan 10 tahun pernikahan Hankyung dan Heechul dan sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun putra sulung mereka yang ke 9 tahun. Heechul sudah benar benar lupa pesan anak yang dulu datang ke kehidupannya saat ia berusia 19 tahun.

Junhwi yang saat itu baru saja turun dari kamarnya langsung melihat 'adiknya' yang duduk sendirian di ayunan yang ada di taman belakang. Seketika Junhwi langsung teringat 'tour waktu' yang dilakukan bersama sang ibu. Junhwi tersenyum dan berlari ke ruang keluarga untuk mencari ibunya.

"Eomma~ bisa kau ke kamarku sebentar. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang~!" teriak Junhwi lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Heechul langsung bergegas menghampiri Junhwi yang sudah berada di kamarnya. Saat Heechul membuka pintu kamar putra sulungnya itu ia dikejutkan dengan Junhwi yang berganti pakaian dengan pakaian biasa yang ia pakai saat melakukan 'tour waktu'.

"Apa eomma ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Junhwi. Heechul terlihat berpikir kemudian menggeleng. "Sebenarnya ada apa sayang?" Tanya Heechul balik. Junhwi mendekati Heechul dan menggenggam tangan ibunya. "Bukankah eomma sudah berjanji tidak akan mengacuhkan Taemin lagi? Apa eomma lupa? Eomma kan juga berjanji akan berubah~" lirih Junhwi. Heechul terdiam. Seketika ia ingat dengan masa mudanya dulu.

Heechul menunduk dalam kemudian mengangguk. "Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma lupa. Baiklah eomma akan menepati janji eomma hari ini. Bagaimana?". Junhwi menggeleng. "Jika eomma terpaksa sebaiknya tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin eomma keberatan dan hanya melakukan ini semata mata hanya untukku karna aku anak kesayangan eomma,". Heechul membelai pipi putranya. "Sungguh eomma tidak keberatan sayang,". "Cepat ganti bajumu. Eomma akan bertemu Taemin. Apa kau tau di mana Taemin sekarang?" lanjut Heechul. "Taman belakang. Dia bermain sendiri di ayunan dengan bonekanya,".

Heechul menghampiri Taemin yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil memeluk bonekanya. Taemin mengangkat kepalanya saat Heechul berdiri di depannya dan menyodorkan sebatang cokelat kesukaan Taemin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya Heechul dan dijawab anggukan oleh Taemin. "E eomma ada apa? Apa Taemin melakukan kesalahan?". Heechul tersenyum dan menyeret Taemin ke pangkuannya. "Taemin tidak melakukan apa apa kok," pipi Taemin bersemu. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya merasakan kulit ibunya. "Tangan eomma sangat halus," puji Taemin. "Kulit Taemin juga halus sekali," balas Heechul.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai Hankyung datang menghampiri keduanya. "Aku mencari kalian dimana mana ternyata kalian di sini. Rell, ayo acaranya akan dimulai. Taemin ayo sayang. Hyungmu mencarimu dari tadi,". Heechul tersenyum kemudian menggendong Taemin dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga yang lain.

Pesta kecil kecilan itu berlangsung meriah dengan adanya game game simple yang diadakan secara spontan. Taemin tertawa lepas di dekapan sang ibu. Heechul memeluknya seharian ini dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap anak bungsunya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul melihat Taemin tertawa. Ini kesakahan terbesarnya karna ia mengacuhkan Taemin. Bocah tampan sekaligus cantik itu membuat Heechul tersadar satu hal yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Malam harinya, Heechul bergegas ke kamar kedua putranya untuk memberikan segelas susu hangat yang dicampur madu dan sebuah ciuman selamat malam tentunya. Heechul memasuki kamar Junhwi dan meletakkan segelas susu hangat itu di meja di samping ranjang Junhwi. Kamar yang bernuansa biru itu membuat Heechul betah berlama lama di sana sambil mengobrol dengan putra tampannya itu. Tidak lupa ciuman selamat malam untuk Junhwi sebelum Heechul meninggalkan kamar Junhwi.

Beralih ke kamar Taemin, bocah bermata emerald itu baru saja akan menggosok giginya sebelum tidur jika sang ibu masuk kamarnya dengan membawa susu dan sebuah buku dongeng. Taemin berteriak girang dan melompat ke pelukan sang ibu saat tau ibunya akan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untuknya. Hari ini adalah hari special yang tidak akan pernah Taemin lupakan. Selesai Taemin menghabiskan susu buatan sang ibu, ia buru buru melompat ke ranjangnya dan merapikan selimutnya. Heechul membuka bungu dongeng klasik yang berjudul 'The Lion King' dan mendongeng untuk Taemin hingga Taemin tertidur pulas. Seperti yang ia lakukan untuk Junhwi, ia juga memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuk Taemin.

Heechul kembali ke kamarnya bersama Hankyung. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hankyung dan memeluk lengan kekar suaminya. "Aku piker aku sudah keterlaluan dengan Taemin. Jika dipikir pikir aku ini seperti ibu tiri yang di dongeng Cinderella ya?". Hankyung terkikik dan mengelus surai cokelat milik Heechul. "Aku senang kau mulai memperhatikan Taemin. Aku sangat kecewa terhadapmu saat kau hamil Taemin tapi setelah perlakuanmu terhadap Taemin saat masih dalam kandungan membuatku ingin melindunginya. Aku bahagia saat Taemin lahir tapi kau justru mengacuhkannya sampai kemarin dan tadi pagi," ucap Hankyung. Pandangannya menerawang hal hal yang baru saja katakan. Heechul tersenyum miris. "Besok ayo jalan jalan berempat. Piknik atau jalan jalan ke luar Nami Island atau Jeju Isaland," usul Heechul dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hankyung. "Kita pikirkan besok. Sekarang aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Hankyung. Heechul menatap Hankyung tidak mengerti. "Apa?" Tanya Heechul. "Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika kita memiliki seorang anak perempuan," jawab Hankyung jail. Heechul buru buru memukul lengan suaminya itu dengan bantal dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut tebal.

Dengan jailnya Hankyung terus saja menggoda istrinya itu dengan guyonan anehnya hingga mau tidak mau, Heechul akhirnya menuruti apa kata Hankyung untuk memberikan Junhwi dan Taemin adik perempuan. Keluarga yang sangat aneh.

Selesai


End file.
